Separate Us, If You Can!
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Saki menyukai Kazuma sejak pertama kali ia melihat pria itu. Dan kini, berada di doujo Kazuma sudah menjadi keseharian sang 'denpa onna'. Lalu ... bagaimana dengan Kyo? /"Panggil aku 'Mama', aku tidak keberatan, kok!"/ Canon-AT. KazuSaki, KyoTohru


Beberapa bulan setelah kepergian Sohma Kyo dan Honda Tohru, Hanajima Saki dengan rutin mengunjungi _doujo_ milik Sohma Kazuma—ayah angkat, atau yang biasa disebut '_shishou_ 'oleh Kyo. Memang, Saki mendatangi _doujo_ Kazuma karena saat itu Kazuma kebetulan membutuhkan bantuan dalam mengurus _doujo_. Akan tetapi … semua orang tahu bahwa di balik tujuan yang terkesan sederhana, tersembunyi rencana lain dari pihak sang sulung Hanajima.

Saki menyukai Kazuma sejak pertama ia melihat pria paruh baya yang bersifat kalem tersebut.

Pendekatan yang luar biasa gencar ini tentunya membuat Kyo sedikit was-was. Sesekali, ia akan menelepon ke _doujo_ Kazuma hanya untuk mendapati … suara Saki yang menjawabnya. Seperti kali ini pun, Kyo tidak bisa tidak memucat saat didengar gadis berjulukan '_denpa onna'_ itu memasang suara lembut yang kontradiksinya, malah membuat Kyo bergidik.

Begitu telepon dialihkan pada Kazuma, Kyo yang sudah terlalu _shock_ hanya dapat mewanti-wanti ayah angkatnya itu agar pria itu tidak menikah lagi. Tidak … dengan mantan teman sekelasnya yang memiliki kekuatan mistis yang bahkan lebih misterius dari kutukan yang melekat di keluarga Sohma dahulu.

Namun, seperti biasanya, Kazuma hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa ringan yang membuat Kyo mati kutu. Lalu, pembicaraan pun berakhir setelah keduanya saling bertukar cerita singkat tentang kehidupan mereka masing-masing.

"Tohru," panggil Kyo pada gadisnya yang tampak sibuk membersihkan lantai kayu kecokelatan di sekitar tempat Kyo berdiri.

Tohru menghentikan kegiatan mengepelnya hanya untuk menoleh ke arah sang pemuda berambut oranye, "Ya? Kyo-_kun_?"

"Bagaimana … kalau kita kunjungi _shishou_ minggu depan?" tanya Kyo dengan gagang telepon yang masih terpegang di tangan kirinya. Tatapan pemuda itu masih terpaku pada telepon di genggamannya selama beberapa saat. Begitu tidak didengarnya sepatah kata pun dari Tohru, Kyo akhirnya menoleh.

Dan senyum bahagia Tohru menjadi jawaban yang dikehendaki oleh pemuda tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>SEPARATE US, IF YOU CAN!<strong>

**Disclaimer : Fruits Basket © Natsuki Takaya**

**No commercial advantage is taken by making this fanfic. So, this fanfis is just for fun.**

**KazumaSaki, KyoTohru**

**Romance/Humor (?)**

**Canon, AT—after scene. Probably rush and OOC.**

**Anyway, please enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>"Tohru, selamat datang," sambut seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam kelam sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, siap memeluk sahabat yang sudah cukup lama tidak ditemuinya itu.<p>

"Hana-_chaaan_…." Tohru, seperti biasanya, berlari bagaikan anak kecil dan menyambut pelukan dari biang keresahan Kyo—Hanajima Saki.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Tohru sejak … kau diculik oleh _mikan atama_ (kepala jeruk) tidak bertanggung jawab itu," ujar Saki sinis sembari melirik ke arah Kyo di akhir ucapannya.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar ada di sini," balas Kyo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Resah? Ya. Takut—katakan demikian. Yang lebih penting, pemuda yang disebut '_mikan atama'_ tersebut benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa saat mereka datang pun, harus Saki yang menyambut mereka pertama kali.

"Ah? Selamat datang Kyo, Tohru."

Seketika itu juga, perhatian Kyo dan Tohru teralihkan pada sosok pria tampan yang tidak terlihat sudah berusia sekitar empat puluh tahun, pemilik suara berat barusan. Penampilan pria itu tetap sama, masih mengenakan _kin'agashi_ (kimono santai untuk pria) berwarna kecokelatan dan juga masih memancarkan kelembutan di balik wibawa yang ditunjukan—seakan ia berhasil menentang waktu agar tidak melakukan perubahan sekecil apa pun.

"_Shi_…."

"Aduh, aduh," potong Saki bahkan sebelum Kyo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "padahal kau tidak perlu menyambut mereka di sini, lho? Baru saja aku mau mengantarkan mereka ke tempatmu."

"Ahahaha, terima kasih, Saki-_chan_. Tapi aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Kyo…." Kazuma melirik ke arah Tohru dan dengan cepat menambahkan, "Dan juga Tohru."

"A-ah, _konnichiwa_, _Shishou-san_, maaf kalau kedatangan kami merepotkan," ujar Tohru sambil menundukkan badannya hingga menyebabkan rambutnya yang saat itu dikuncir dua terjatuh ke samping kiri dan kanan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak pernah merepotkan, kok, Tohru," jawab Saki sambil tersenyum manis dan menepuk kepala Tohru. Baru Saki hendak melontarkan kalimat tambahan untuk mencela Kyo yang bagaikan musuh bebuyutannya, ia pun segera tersadar bahwa di sebelahnya masih ada Kazuma yang tengah mengamati dalam senyum, "Kyo juga, jangan malu-malu, ya? Anggap saja_ rumah sendiri_."

"Oi, oi, tidak salah, nih?" jawab Kyo yang juga tidak bisa lepas dari perasaan tidak enaknya.

"Nah, daripada bicara di sini, bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke dalam?" sambung Saki menawarkan, seakan ia tidak mendengar protes apa pun dari Kyo. "Kalian pasti lelah karena perjalanan yang jauh, 'kan? Aku akan menyiapkan teh."

"Biar kubantu," seru Tohru cepat.

"Aih, senangnya Tohru mau membantuku," jawab Saki sambil memeluk Tohru sebagaimana yang biasa ia lakukan kala mereka masih SMA dahulu, "tapi tidak usah. Kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu Kazuma-_san_, nikmati saja waktu kalian." Bersamaan dengan itu, Saki melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Tohru, "Nah, silakan masuk."

Tohru tersenyum kecil sebelum ia melihat ke arah Kyo. Kyo pun membalas senyum gadis itu dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyum seadanya.

"Hahaha, _arigatou na_, Saki-_chan_. Ayo, Kyo, Tohru, kita ke ruang duduk. Ceritakan padaku tentang hari-hari kalian di _doujo_ sana."

"_Haaaai'_!' jawab Tohru dengan senyum riang yang senantiasa menghias wajahnya. Dengan demikian, Tohru pun berjalan di depan, berdampingan dengan Kazuma sementara Kyo masih tertahan sesaat di belakang bersama dengan Saki yang baru saja menutup pintu.

"_Hup_!" Begitu pemuda berambut oranye itu siap dengan kedua tas berukuran sedang di kedua tangannya, mendadak suara berat nan mengancam itu merasuk ke gendang telinganya.

"_Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengacaukan hubungan yang sudah kujalin dengan Kazuma._"

Saki pun berlalu dan meninggalkan Kyo yang langsung mematung dengan kedua tas yang sudah terlepas dari masing-masing tangannya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Kazuma, Tohru, dan Kyo kini tengah terduduk di ruang duduk dari _doujo_ Kazuma. Saki tengah memisahkan diri untuk menyiapkan teh bagi para tamu dan tuan rumah itu sendiri. Begitu ketiganya sudah menemukan posisi duduk yang nyaman, Kyo pun langsung membuka pembicaraan.

"_Shishou_, di mana Kunimitsu? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?" Sembari melontarkan pertanyaan, kepala Kyo pun bergerak ke arah pintu seolah ia berharap bahwa Kunimitsu akan mendengarnya dan kemudian masuk menerobos pintu geser tersebut.

"Ah … dia, ya? Dia meminta izin untuk cuti selama beberapa hari, jadi…."

"Jadi _Shishou_ di sini hanya berdua dengan cewek kelam itu?" sembur Kyo dengan tubuh yang sedikit terangkat. Kedua tangannya kini menahan berat tubuhnya di meja bundar yang ada di hadapannya. Tohru yang melihat reaksi Kyo sedikit terkejut dan langsung memasang wajah bingung.

"Ya?" jawab Kazuma masih sambil tersenyum.

"Kyo-_kun_?" tegur Tohru lembut sambil menarik sedikit lengan baju Kyo—berusaha membuat pemuda tersebut kembali tenang.

"Ah … maaf. Aku hanya…." Kyo kembali pada posisi duduknya. Saat itu, tangan kanannya menyentuh dahinya. Setelah beberapa saat ruang didominasi keheningan, Kyo mendadak menoleh ke arah Tohru, menatap penuh sesal ke arah gadis itu, "Maaf Tohru, bukan bermaksud menjelekkan sahabatmu … tapi…."

"E-eh?" Tohru tidak dapat berbuat apa pun selain mempertahankan ekspresi bingungnya. Kyo sendiri kemudian menepuk pelan kepala gadis itu sebelum beralih pada _shishou_-nya.

"_Shishou_, kau tidak sedang menjalin hubungan dengannya, 'kan?" ujar Kyo akhirnya—langsung pada sasaran. Kini mata tajamnya menuntut jawab pada pria yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Apa?" Raut heran pun tak terbantahkan. Kazuma pun melayangkan tatapan bertanya sebagai penguat verbalnya.

"Dengan Hanajima Saki," imbuh Kyo. "Sebenarnya … hubunganmu dengannya…."

"Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa," jawab Kazuma cepat. Kini kedua matanya terpejam dengan kedua tangan yang terletak rapi di atas kedua pahanya yang terlipat. Tubuh tegaknya tetap mengesankan kewibawaan yang tidak bisa dibantah. "Tidak … itu … tidak mungkin…."

Kyo terdiam. Tohru bungkam. Kazuma kemudian mengatasi semua sunyi itu dengan sebuah senyum yang terlihat sendu. Tidak ada yang mengerti arti senyum itu sampai Kazuma melanjutkan.

"Kyo … kau bukan tidak tahu usiaku. Aku sudah berusia empat puluh tahun sementara Saki-_chan_ berusia sepantaran denganmu," jelas Kazuma yang sudah kembali memperlihatkan tatapan jernih, "aku bukan pria tidak tahu diri yang akan merenggut kebebasan seorang gadis hanya untuk ego-ku. Tidak, Kyo."

"_Shi … Shishou_?"

"Lagipula, aku tidak mau membuat putraku satu-satunya ini cemas."

_SREEEK!_

Tiga pasang mata itu langsung menoleh tatkala suara pintu geser terdengar membelah udara. Di sana, Saki berdiri dengan sebelah tangan memegang nampan berisi tiga buah cangkir teh. Tanpa berkata apa pun, Saki kemudian meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja dan berniat berlalu keluar dari ruangan begitu saja.

"Wah, terima ka—"

"Tidak usah berterima kasih padaku," ujar Saki memotong ucapan Kazuma dalam keadaan memunggungi semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Sebelah tangan gadis itu kini memegang pintu geser. "Tidak … usah…."

Sekilas itu juga, kedua bola mata Kazuma menangkap bulir bening yang tumpah dari kedua manik kelam Saki. Pria itu terdiam—membeku. Pikirannya tidak bisa bekerja bahkan sampai pintu geser itu kembali tertutup, melenyapkan sosok Saki dari hadapannya.

"Hana…." Belum sempat Tohru mengejar sang sahabat yang identik dengan pakaian kelam, tangan kokoh Kyo langsung menangkap pergelangan tangannya, menghentikan pergerakannya seketika. Tohru pun menoleh hanya untuk mendapati refleksi kebingungan dalam kedua bola mata Kyo.

"Dia … menangis?" Suara Kyo langsung mengalihkan tatapan kosong yang semula ditunjukkan Kazuma.

Tohru akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas dan kembali duduk di sebelah Kyo. Meskipun demikian, tersirat jelas bahwa gadis itu sedikitnya merasa tidak enak—tidak nyaman.

"Hana-_chan_ … benar-benar menyukai _Shishou-san_," ujar Tohru sambil menunduk, "sejak pertama bertemu … Hana-_chan_ sudah tertarik pada _Shishou-san_."

Kazuma tidak dapat berkata apa-apa saat itu. Tapi semua tahu, kata-kata memang tidak dibutuhkan di sini. Rangkaian kata indah hanyalah cangkang kosong yang tidak berarti. Dan bukan itulah yang diharapkan dapat menyelesaikan benang kusut dalam relasi yang bertajuk 'cinta'.

Kazuma bertindak, ia berdiri—berusaha mengejar Saki yang mungkin terluka karena mendengar kata-katanya. Baik Kyo maupun Tohru tidak ada lagi yang bisa protes saat Kazuma meninggalkan mereka bahkan tanpa sepatah kata pun terujar.

"Haaah … sial!" ujar Kyo frustrasi. Ia mengacak rambutnya sekilas tak lama setelah Kazuma meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kyo-_kun_…." Panggilan Tohru langsung membuat pemuda tersebut menoleh. "Apa Kyo-_kun_ … Hana-_chan_ … maksud saya…."

"Aku tidak membencinya," jawab Kyo seolah ia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Tohru.

Demikianlah jawaban Kyo langsung membuat Tohru kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya. Rona merah pun tidak dapat dicegah kehadirannya di kedua belah pipi Kyo. Perlahan, pemuda itu mengulurkan lengannya dan langsung merengkuh Tohru dalam dekapannya.

"Maaf … mungkin aku telah melukai perasaan Hanajima."

Tohru merapatkan tubuhnya semakin dekat dengan Kyo. Aroma memabukkan yang terkuar dari tubuh pemuda itu membuat Tohru memejamkan matanya dengan nyaman.

"Bukan salah Kyo-_kun_. Saya tahu, Kyo-_kun_ sangat mencemaskan _Shishou-san_. Tapi … saya bisa menjamin kalau Hana-_chan_ bukan perempuan yang jahat."

"Yah, aku tahu … temanmu tidak ada yang jahat."

Lagi, senyum semakin mengembang di wajah Tohru. Dan sekejap mata, Kyo pun kehilangan kendali atas dirinya.

Sebuah ciuman ringan pun dilayangkan oleh pemuda itu—membuat Tohru yang tidak siap terkesiap sesaat.

Namun, selanjutnya, tidak ada penolakan yang berarti dari gadis polos tersebut.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Saki-_chan_?" teriak Kazuma mencari keberadaan sosok yang selalu berpakaian serba kelam tersebut. Seharusnya, tidak sulit mencari Saki yang seperti itu. Bagaimanapun, sosok berambut hitam panjang itu telah mengisi hari-harinya selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Seharusnya Kazuma sudah terbiasa dengan_nya_. Sudah _terbiasa_ dengan _kehadirannya_.

Ia menyadari perasaan_nya_.

Tapi….

Ya. Selama ini ia selalu menutup mata. Ia selalu berpura-pura. Ia tidak mau berharap—juga memberi harapan. Ia tahu, ada batas yang terbentang di antara mereka. Dan batasan itu membuatnya menciptakan batasan lain dalam hubungan mereka.

Usia.

Bagaikan racun, bagaikan kutukan yang selalu memberi warna kelam dari tiap mimpinya. Ia terus melawan, ia terus mengekang, menahan mati-matian perasaan yang hendak membuncah keluar dari sarangnya hingga ia sendiri mati rasa—tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan.

Ia pun terjatuh.

Namun, ia tetap menutup kedua netra, berusaha menjadi buta. Tidak sedikit pun ia melontarkan teriakan untuk mencari bantuan, tidak sedikit usaha ia lakukan untuk kembali pada permukaan. Ia terus berada dalam kegelapan yang berada di balik senyuman, mengabaikan langit biru yang terus melambaikan harapan.

Lalu … pada akhirnya, semua tindakannya hanya menorehkan luka, bagi gadis itu … juga bagi dirinya.

"Saki-_chan_?" teriaknya lagi, membuka satu demi satu pintu yang ada di _doujo_, hingga—

"_Kochira_ (di sini)."

—suara itu tertangkap indra pendengarannya.

Kazuma tahu di mana gadis itu berada—di halaman belakang yang mengarah ke hutan. _Uh-oh_! Apa yang hendak dilakukan gadis itu di sana?

"Sa … ki …?"

Gadis itu berbalik dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Namun, Kazuma tahu, Kazuma bisa menerka pahit yang dirasakan oleh sang gadis—berkat kedua mata sembab yang ditunjukkannya.

Bagaikan tersengat sebuah aliran listrik, Kazuma sedikit bergetar saat melihatnya. Namun, ia tidak langsung bergerak. Pun berkata-kata. Hanya matanya yang menjelajah, mengikuti tiap pergerakan Saki yang terus melangkah semakin dalam menuju hutan.

"Saki-_chan_, apa yang kau…."

"Kegelapan adalah temanku. Menunggu malam tiba, membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar…." Gadis itu menengadah, memandang langit dengan tatapan pilu yang nyaris tak pernah terlihat. "Aku hanya perlu menenangkan diri."

"Saki-_chan_, tapi hutan itu…." Akhirnya satu langkah itu tercipta—walau hanya satu mili, jarak di antara mereka berusaha diperkecil oleh Kazuma. Tapi kini, Saki-lah yang menolaknya.

"Jangan mendekat," ujar gadis itu datar. Ia memalingkan mukanya. "Kau tidak usah bersikap baik pada gadis yang sudah kautolak, Kazuma-_san_. Itu hanya akan membuat gadis itu semakin sakit."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Saki langsung menerobos ke dalam hutan. Seolah sudah terbiasa, gadis itu dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan gelapnya hutan dan akar-akar besar yang merintangi jalannya.

Tapi, Kazuma pun disebut '_shishou'_ bukan tanpa alasan. Sekejap, ia telah berhasil mengejar Saki ke dalam hutan dan meraih tangan gadis itu.

"Saki, dengarkan aku … dulu…."

Cucuran air mata itu kembali membuat Kazuma merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Terkejut? Ya. Ia tidak pernah melihat Saki seperti ini. Begitu rapuh.

Ah—Saki memang seorang gadis, bukan?

Sekuat apa pun ia berkat kekuatan magis yang dimilikinya, setegar apa pun ia karena masa lalunya yang sangat menyakitkan, ia tetap seorang gadis yang mendamba kasih—sebagaimana gadis lainnya, sebagaimana kedua sahabatnya.

Kazuma pun sudah tidak bisa berpura-pura buta.

Ia tahu, ia menginginkannya.

Lalu … ia pun merengkuh tubuh Saki dalam sebuah pelukan yang berhasrat tapi sarat akan kehangatan tak bersyarat.

"Maaf," ujar pria itu lirih dengan kedua mata yang terpejam. "Maaf, maafkan aku."

Saki menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Kazuma bersama dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal, "Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Karena aku … telah menyakitimu."

"Kau tidak menyukaiku…."

Kazuma membuka matanya, "Aku takut menyukaimu."

Saki terdiam.

"Kau tahu … aku ini pria berusia empat puluh tahun. Aku … aku tidak mau kau terjebak dalam pria paruh baya sepertiku. Kau seharusnya bisa mendapatkan pemuda yang lebih baik, yang sepantaran denganmu."

Saki masih enggan berkata-kata.

Kazuma menghela napas, "Lagipula, kau tahu, 'kan? Pandangan orang…."

"Aku adalah penyihir yang bisa mengendalikan gelombang, bahkan sampai melukai orang," jawab Saki akhirnya, "pandangan negatif semacam itu sudah sering kukecap sejak aku kecil." Lembut, saki mendorong dada Kazuma, "Aku tidak akan mundur hanya karena pandangan orang."

Kazuma perlahan menggerakkan tangannya. Ia mengusap kepala Saki perlahan, selanjutnya, ia mengelus pipi gadis itu, menghapus jejak air yang bersumber dari kedua manik kelamnya.

"Apa kau … memikirkan pandangan orang? Pandangan … putramu?" tanya Saki kemudian.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan … aku…." Sebuah senyum lembut kini ditunjukkan pria tersebut.

Saki menggeleng cepat. "Aku menginginkanmu," ujarnya terus terang.

"Hahaha." Hanya itulah respons yang bisa diberikan Kazuma saat mendengarkan pengakuan dari gadis tersebut. "Baiklah, kalau memang Saki-_chan_ tidak keberatan."

_Chuu~_

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir gadis itu. Kecupan yang begitu lembut dan hangat. Bagaikan penguat suasana, bias-bias cahaya berhasil menerobos masuk hutan dan menimpa kedua insan yang berhasil membuka diri satu sama lain tersebut.

Begitu bibir keduanya terpisah, yang tertangkap oleh mata Kazuma adalah wajah memerah Saki. Gadis itu bahkan tampak bingung hingga ia merangkum kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangan. Lalu, dengan gerakan linglung, gadis itu melangkah mundur, seolah ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelahnya. Kazuma sendiri hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya—tersenyum malu dengan sebelah tangan yang ia letakkan di tengkuknya.

Tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya semilir angin yang samar-samar membelai keduanya. Hingga …

"Saki-_chan_! Awas!"

"_Kyaa_!"

Namun, malang tak dapat dicegah—Saki tidak memiliki mata di belakang kepalanya. Kedua kakinya pun tersandung akar pohon dan ia terjatuh dengan sukses bahkan sebelum Kazuma sempat menahannya—ya, Kazuma tidak sempat menahannya karena semula ia seolah kehilangan kesadarannya selama beberapa saat.

"Aduh," keluh Saki sambil mengusap-usap bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak sempat menahanmu," ujar Kazuma sambil mendekat ke arah Saki—setengah berlari, "_Daijoubu ka_?"

Saki mengangguk pelan tapi kemudian, ia meringis. "Kakiku…."

"Eh? Bisa berdiri?"

Tegas, Saki langsung menggeleng. Kazuma pun tersenyum. Detik berikutnya, Saki sudah ada dalam gendongan Kazuma—_bridal style_. Tanpa ragu, gadis itu pun langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Kazuma.

"_Arigatou_. Maaf merepotkan," ujar Saki lembut.

"_Iie_. Ini bukan apa-apa," ujar Kazuma tidak kalah lembut, "kau ringan, kok. Hahaha."

Saki pun menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Kazuma—mati-matian menyembunyikan rona yang kini sudah merajalela mewarnai kedua belah pipinya. Kini, keheningan yang hangat dengan sabar menyelimuti keduanya. Hanya melodi yang tercipta akibat gesekan _geta_ dengan daun kering di sepanjang perjalanan serta harmoni yang ditimbulkan oleh detak jantung yang menggila, yang menjadi orkestra sempurna bagi kedua hadirin yang ada di sana.

Begitu merdu, begitu menghanyutkan—

—sampai akhirnya, Saki yang tidak tahan kembali berkata.

"Kazuma … _san_…."

"Kau boleh memanggil namaku saja jika kau mau."

Saki hening beberapa saat. "Kazuma." Dan suara yang menyebutkan nama pria itu kembali memecah keheningan.

"Ya, Saki?"

"Bolehkah aku berada di sampingmu?"

"Dengan senang hati."

"Bolehkah aku menjadi pendamping hidupmu? Di saat suka maupun duka, di saat susah maupun senang?"

"Hahaha, seperti sumpah pernikahan, eh?" jawab Kazuma yang membuat Saki kembali bungkam, "Tapi … ya, tentu saja."

Dengan demikian, Saki pun semakin erat memeluk Kazuma. Pria paruh baya itu pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke kepala Saki, menyesap harum dan kehangatan yang ditawarkan gadis tersebut.

"_Aishiteru yo_, Kazuma."

Tawa Kazuma kembali berdengung di pelataran _doujo_.

Dan setelahnya, sebuah bisikan menggaung lembut menyusup ke telinga Saki—jawaban atas pernyataannya yang begitu terus terang.

**o-o-o-o-o**

_Sreeek!_

"_Shi _… _shou _…?"

Tak dapat disembunyikan, Sohma Kyo begitu terkejut saat didapatinya sang ayah angkat tengah menggendong sang putri dari kegelapan. Tanpa sadar, telunjuknya mengacung, menunjuk ke arah Saki yang menyeringai sesaat atas keterkejutan pemuda Sohma tersebut.

"Apa … apa yang…."

"Ah? Ini? Tadi Saki terjatuh dan aku menggendongnya karena kakinya terkilir."

Baru Kyo mau menghela napas lega, Kazuma kemudian menambahkan sembari beranjak masuk ke ruangan—semakin mendekat ke arah Kyo dan Tohru.

"Lalu … kami berdua … apa, ya istilah anak muda sekarang? Ng…."

"Kami berdua sudah _jadian_," jelas Saki tenang begitu kini ia sudah lepas dari gendongan Kazuma, terduduk dengan nyaman di samping Tohru.

"Ya, ya! Kami berdua sudah jadian. Hahaha," imbuh Kazuma seolah hendak mempertegas.

Tohru tersenyum sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya dengan senang. Kyo melotot. Telunjuknya bergetar menunjuk Kazuma dan Saki secara bergantian.

"Maaf, Kyo," ujar Kazuma sambil mengacak-acak rambut oranye milik pemuda itu, "aku tidak dapat membohongi diriku sendiri."

Kyo membisu dalam keadaan menganga. Digerakkannya kepalanya untuk memandang ke arah Saki. Gadis itu tersenyum padanya—menyeringai. Sebelah tangan diletakkan sang gadis untuk di bawah bibirnya, seakan hendak menutupi seringai yang sebetulnya tidak ingin ditutup-tutupi. Lalu, tatapan mata gadis itu seolah berkata, 'Heh! Sudah kubilang, kau tidak akan bisa mengacaukan hubungan kami!'

"Kita akan _segera_ jadi _keluarga_, ya, Sohma Kyo," ujar Saki dengan penekanan di beberapa kata.

"H-Hah?"

"Panggil aku 'Mama', aku tidak keberatan, kok!" imbuh gadis itu sambil tersenyum dengan tangan yang terletak di dadanya—menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hahaha, kau mendapat ibu muda, Kyo."

"Menyenangkan sekali," komentar Tohru dengan wajah yang berseri-seri kegirangan.

Mengabaikan Kyo yang masih tenggelam dalam ketidakpercayaan, ketiga orang itu tertawa-tawa seakan kebahagiaan hanya milik mereka. Ah—untuk saat ini, kebahagiaan memang hanya milik ketiganya. Tidak ada yang mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kyo kecuali bayangan ejekan dari Saki yang terus memihaknya dengan sepenuh hati. Dan karena itulah, Kyo—

"TIDAAAAAKKKKK!"

—dia tidak akan bisa lebih frustrasi dari ini.

*****FIN*****

* * *

><p>YAHAAAA! First fic in this fandom~! Haddduuuhh! Saya lagi tergila-gila lagi sama Furuba sampai akhirnya nggak bisa menahan diri untuk nggak membuat fanfic ini (dan saking gilanya, saya sampai berhasil memengaruhi seme saya—Night—untuk bikin fanfic di fandom ini juga :P)<p>

Well, ini memang cuma sebuah cerita dengan ide sederhana bagaimana Kazuma akhirnya bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Saki. Dan … inilah yang terpikirkan oleh saya mengenai saat-saat sebelum mereka jadian. Anehkah? Maaf jika memang demikian, saya tidak bermaksud membuatnya jadi aneh DX

Yang jelas, saya merasa puas bisa membuat fanfic dengan keempat pairing ini. Psst, saya juga suka interaksi antara Saki dan Kyo. Ngebayangin mereka akan jadi keluarga, tepatnya ibu dan anak, membuat saya gak bisa berhenti senyam-senyum, cengar-cengir.

Yang jelas, first project of Furuba; KazumaSaki slight KyoTohru: DONE! First project? Yup, saya masih ada rencana bikin di fandom Furuba lagi, dan doakan saja semoga saya jadi membuatnya. Hehe.

Oke, pada akhirnya, saya tetap membutuhkan review dari minna-san untuk perbaikan fanfic saya ke depannya. So, silakan keluarkan uneg-uneg, pesan, kesan, saran, kritik yang membangun via review.

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
